Robos
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Midorima nunca hubiera pensado que su ropa interior fuese el precio a pagar por conseguir aprobar un examen. [MidoTaka] [One-shot].


**De cuando viene una amiga y te dice "eh, me gustaría que escribieras una cosa _así_" y estás como "no, tengo otros fics que actualizar y es muy difícil", pero entonces al pensarlo te das cuenta de que quizás _sí_ podrías escribirlo... y te apresuras para que sea su estúpido regalo de reyes. (Ugh... me cuesta decir que no en estas cosas...)**

**No sé _qué_ es esto, pero bueno. Échenle la culpa a Archu**** —mi amiga—****, que fue la de la idea(?) yo sólo lo puse en palabras y le di los retoques finales (?)~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Sentado en su pupitre, mientras la profesora ingresaba en el aula y comenzaba a poner en orden sus papeles —disponiéndose a empezar a repartir las hojas del examen—, Takao Kazunari se sonrió para sí, por completo satisfecho consigo mismo.<p>

Era lunes; y había pasado un fin de semana más que satisfactorio —casi _de locos_. El sábado se había levantado al mediodía, había almorzado, y luego había salido a jugar baloncesto a una cancha pública cercana, por invitación de Kise Ryōta —que en realidad había querido invitar a Midorima, pero éste se había rehusado a ir. Allá se había encontrado con el modelo, el capitán de Kaijō —Yukio Kasamatsu—, y Kuroko Tetsuya; entre los cuatro habían empezado un amistoso de dos contra dos, al que luego se habían sumado un entusiasta Kagami Taiga, y un Aomine Daiki que decía que se aburriría como un demonio, pero que sin embargo no había emitido queja alguna durante todo el partido.

Después de aquello, a Kise se le había ocurrido comentar que una de sus admiradoras daría una fiesta grandiosa esa noche; una fiesta a la que podía llevar invitados. Takao no había tardado ni un segundo en prenderse a la idea: _amaba_ las fiestas, y si Kise decía que sería buena… el rubio tenía buen criterio para esos asuntos. De modo que, habiendo salido de su casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, no había regresado a ella hasta el día siguiente a las siete de la mañana, cayendo dormido sobre su cama apenas hubo entrado a su habitación.

El domingo se había levantado después de las tres de la tarde; y había dedicado el resto del día a ver series y películas de comedia por televisión, sin molestarse en salir de su cama en ningún momento. Antes de que pudiera haberse dado cuenta, eran las once y media de la noche, y ya debía irse a dormir para la horrible jornada escolar que lo esperaba al día siguiente.

En resumen: se lo había pasado bomba durante todo el fin de semana, y no había estudiado un carajo para el examen de matemática que tenía en la tercera hora de ese día.

Sin embargo, Takao no estaba preocupado: tenía un método infalible para aprobar ese examen. Lo más tranquilo —tan relajado como si se hubiese pasado el fin de semana entero repasando para la evaluación—, tomó su cartuchera de su bolso y abrió el cierre muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras la profesora comenzaba a repartir las fotocopias a aquellos que se sentaban en los bancos de más adelante.

El lápiz rodante hecho por el mismísimo Midorima. Un arma sin igual al momento de rendir exámenes, que otorgaba a su usuario la capacidad de acertar como mínimo el setenta por ciento de las respuestas de cualquier examen, no importaba la materia ni el nivel de dificultad.

Con aquel aliado de su parte, cómo no iba a estar tranquilo.

El pelinegro revolvió en su cartuchera, buscándolo. Se había tomado el trabajo de quitárselo al peliverde con gran disimulo durante la hora anterior, en la clase de química, y guardarlo en su cartuchera. Midorima ni se había dado cuenta del robo; y Takao sabía que si se lo hubiera pedido prestado le habría dicho que no —con toda probabilidad, echándole en cara que era _su _culpa por no haber estudiado para la prueba.

Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos buscándolo, estuvo claro que el bendito lápiz no estaba allí.

Sintiéndose un poco nervioso —al fin y al cabo, dependía de aquella reliquia para aprobar—, Kazunari sacó todo el contenido de su cartuchera —que, de todas maneras, estaba bastante vacía. Un rápido vistazo a sus útiles escolares le bastó para confirmarle lo que más temía: de alguna manera, el lápiz se había esfumado.

— Joder… —Masculló por lo bajo, procediendo a tomar su bolso del colegio y a buscar en su interior, con desesperación. Quizás había caído allí dentro. _Necesitaba_ ese lápiz. Si no lo encontraba pronto, la profesora lo obligaría a guardar sus cosas y entonces tendría que enfrentarse al examen con tan sólo sus conocimientos como único arma —conocimientos que eran escasos, si no nulos.

Echó una ojeada a Midorima, a unos cuantos asientos de distancia de él. El peliverde se veía muy tranquilo —al fin y al cabo, él sí había estudiado: ése había sido el motivo (o la excusa) de que hubiese rechazado la invitación de Kise para jugar baloncesto el sábado. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al interior de su bolso… y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Volvió a mirar al seis de Shūtoku. Y entonces lo vio: en su mano, bien visible entre sus dedos, se hallaba el bendito lápiz rodante que él estaba buscando en ese preciso momento en el interior de su bolso.

_Imposible_.

¿Acaso Midorima se lo había robado _de vuelta_, sin que Takao se enterase?

_No podía ser_.

Pero, lamentablemente, _era_, porque había sólo un ejemplar de aquella maravilla, y en ese instante se hallaba en la mano derecha del escolta de la Generación de los Milagros: listo para ser arrojado sobre la mesa mientras con su izquierda empezaba a redactar su respuesta.

— Takao–kun, ¿hay algún problema? —Le preguntó la profesora, habiendo llegado hasta su banco para entregarle la hoja del examen; contemplándolo ceñuda, como si sospechara de él.

El muchacho, un poco atontado, negó con la cabeza; boquiabierto. No la había visto venir, y todavía necesitaba recuperar el lápiz.

— N–no… —Consiguió balbucear apenas.

Ella carraspeó.

— En ese caso, guarda tus cosas y colócate como corresponde para rendir la evaluación. —Le dijo ella con desdén, arrugando la nariz.

Y Kazunari no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, tomando una sencilla birome del interior de su cartuchera y dejando su bolso en el suelo.

_Que el Destino me ampare en este examen_, pensó para sí mismo, preguntándose cómo demonios haría para pasar haciendo uso tan sólo de sus pobres conocimientos sobre la materia.

* * *

><p>Pero Takao no era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados. No, señor. Mucho menos cuando se tomaba una ofensa como algo <em>personal<em>.

_Así que Shin–chan también puede robar cosas, ¿eh? _Pensó para sí mismo al salir de la prueba, noventa y nueve por ciento convencido de que aplazaría. Había sido un desastre; de hecho, prefería no pensar en el asunto, y centrarse mejor en su _venganza_.

_Ese juego lo pueden jugar dos_.

Pasó una jornada muy tranquila, sin incidentes. No dijo nada a Midorima del asunto del lápiz, y éste tampoco se lo mencionó. De hecho, todo transcurrió de la misma manera que siempre: almorzaron juntos, pasaron las clases de la tarde, y luego tuvieron la práctica diaria con el resto del equipo. Incluso cuando Ōtsubo dio el entrenamiento por terminado y Midorima anunció que se quedaría un poco más para practicar unos tiros, Takao se quedó para acompañarlo, limitándose a observarlo sentado desde el banco de suplentes.

Kazunari no sabía bien cuándo había sido el momento en que el as había empezado a gustarle; pero así eran las cosas. En algún lugar del camino, la actitud _tsundere_ de Midorima había empezado a hacérsele _demasiado _adorable; había perdido la capacidad de decirle que no a ninguno de sus caprichos, e incluso se había encontrado a sí mismo observando al contrario tal vez con _demasiado_ detalle: admirando la forma en que su esbelto cuerpo se inclinaba cuando realizaba un tiro a la canasta; o cómo los músculos de sus brazos trazaban formas ondeadas por debajo de su piel; la manera en que su cabello se sacudía al viento mientras jugaba; y —el favorito personal de Takao— su forma de sonreír, algo que si bien era muy difícil de ver, el pelinegro tenía la oportunidad de presenciar de vez en cuando.

Takao no sabía si estaba _enamorado_ de Midorima… pero, sin dudas, había algo en el escolta que le atraía, de modo innegable.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba que fuera a tomar venganza contra él, por todo aquel asunto del lápiz. _Nada_ iba a detenerlo.

Cuando por fin Midorima hubo acabado de realizar sus tiros a la canasta —por supuesto, sin fallar ninguno de ellos, sin importar de dónde tirase—, ambos se dirigieron a los vestuarios para ducharse. Kimura y Miyaji salieron justo cuando ellos entraban —el último dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a Takao mientras le advertía que si volvía a llegar tarde le arrojaría una piña en la cabeza. Takao desechó sus amenazas con un gesto de mano, poco preocupado por eso.

El único de sus compañeros que todavía permanecía allí era su capitán, que estaba terminando de vestirse luego de una reconfortante ducha.

Dispuesto a guardar las apariencias hasta el final, Takao hizo lo que siempre hacía: juntó sus elementos para el aseo, desvistiéndose y enroscándose una toalla en torno a la cintura, preparándose para ir a bañarse; pero con una lentitud muy superior a la usual. Dio vueltas con tonterías, haciendo como que no encontraba su champú en el interior de su locker, echando un vistazo a su celular como si hubiera recibido algún mensaje.

Logró su cometido. Midorima se retiró al sector de las duchas antes que él; en cuanto oyó el inconfundible sonido del agua correr, y estuvo por completo seguro de que el peliverde se encontraba debajo de la misma, Takao se apresuró hacia el locker del seis y abrió la puertilla de golpe, escudriñando su interior.

Ōtsubo, que por fin había terminado de vestirse y se disponía a salir, contempló al base de su equipo con suspicacia.

— ¿Takao? —Le preguntó con tono severo, desde el marco de la puerta que daba al gimnasio.— ¿Qué haces?

El del ojo de halcón se dio vuelta; mirando a su capitán con gesto inocente y ocultando las manos detrás de su espalda con demasiada habilidad como para que éste se diese cuenta de nada.

— ¿Huh? Nada; es que olvidé mi champú y tomaré prestado uno de los de Shin–chan~ —Mintió con descaro. Su propia botellita de champú se hallaba oculta detrás de su bolso, fuera de la vista de Ōtsubo. Éste lo contempló con recelo —era más que obvio que desconfiaba, y cómo no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta el historial de Takao. Pero al final asintió y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta del vestuario, que cerró detrás de sí.

Takao se rió por lo bajo con una risita maliciosa; muy pagado de sí mismo. Acto seguido, acomodó sus cosas y se encaminó alegremente hacia las duchas, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y aquel día fuese tan normal como cualquier otro.

* * *

><p>Midorima revolvió el interior de su locker con el entrecejo fruncido. Todo allí estaba en perfecto orden, tal y como él lo había dejado. Su bolso también estaba allí dentro, incluso su objeto de la suerte para ese día se hallaba allí —un almohadón.<p>

Pero había _una_ cosa que había desaparecido.

Joder, ¿cómo podía haberse esfumado _justo su ropa interior_?

¡Estaba seguro de que la había dejado en su locker, junto con todo lo demás!

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Quizás se había caído, en alguna parte. La idea le resultaba absurda, pero ese día Cáncer estaba demasiado alto en el ranking como para que la prenda simplemente se hubiese _desintegrado_. Sin embargo, no estaba en ningún lugar donde pudiera verla. Fastidiado, sacó su bolso del interior del locker y empezó a revolver en él —mientras oía cómo el agua de la ducha en la que Takao se encontraba cesaba de correr.

A pesar de que sacó absolutamente todo del interior de su morral, no halló lo que buscaba. Cada vez más molesto, percibió que Takao se acercaba desde el sector de las duchas, y alzó la cabeza para contemplarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Takao. —Le dijo con solemnidad, cerrando los ojos y ajustándose los anteojos —preparándose para las burlas que seguirían a su pregunta.— ¿Has visto por casualidad mis bóxers?

Fue demasiado para el pobre corazón de Takao. El pelinegro hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener su cara _seria_; pero era _demasiado_ difícil, joder. Luchó por evitar que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran, lo que desembocó en que su rostro se contorsionase en una expresión extraña que desembocó en que echase a reír en estrepitosas carcajadas, abrazándose el estómago para no caer al suelo. Lo que sí cayó fue la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura, que se deslizó para revelar la prenda que traía puesta allí debajo; y que no era otra que la que Midorima estaba buscando.

— ¡L–lo siento, Sh–Shin–chan…! ¡N–no pude r–resistirme…! —Consiguió decir apenas, entre carcajadas, respirando con dificultad debido a lo intenso de sus risas. Incluso había empezado a lagrimear a causa de la gracia.

Una de las cejas de Midorima le dio un tic, al darse cuenta de aquello.

— ¡Takao! —Bramó, incorporándose y contemplando al contrario con furia.— ¿Qué demonios? Devuélveme eso.

El base tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener sus risas para lograr responderle; adquiriendo una sonrisa burlona y muy pagada de sí misma mientras lo hacía.

— Me parece que no~ —Negó con voz cantarina, todavía luchando por no reírse.— Es tu culpa por robarme el lápiz. —Y volvió a romper a reír en sonoras carcajadas, mientras el peliverde permanecía allí de pie, con su toalla atada a la cintura y sin nada debajo, intentando descifrar a qué demonios se refería su compañero de equipo.

— ¿De qué hab–…? —Pero se interrumpió a mitad de la pregunta, dándose cuenta de que esa misma mañana Takao le había quitado furtivamente su querido lápiz rodante, y recordando que él lo había recuperado con el mismo disimulo, de forma tal que Kazunari no se diese cuenta.— Takao, no seas ridículo. Ese lápiz era mío, para empezar. Fuiste tú quien lo robó.

— ¡Pero tú no lo necesitabas, Shin–chan! —Le recriminó el diez; aunque no había reproche en su voz. Todo su gesto evidenciaba las marcas evidentes de la diversión: aunque por fin había logrado contener sus risas, el pelinegro parecía estar pasándoselo bomba. Hizo un gesto burlón con una mano.— Lo siento, Shin–chan, pero la venganza es muy dulce~

— Takao. —Insistió Midorima, volviéndose a ajustar los anteojos. Si el base no razonaba por las buenas, sería por las malas.— Devuélveme eso. Lo necesito para vestirme. —Y era verdad. Era la única prenda de ropa interior que había traído —descontando, por supuesto, la que acababa de quitarse, pero que como estaba para lavar no pensaba volver a ponerse.

Pero Kazunari se limitó a repetir el ademán burlón; lo que bastó para colmar la paciencia del escolta. Sin molestarse en guardar sus cosas, dio un paso adelante hacia el diez; que éste enseguida compensó retrocediendo la misma distancia.

Entonces Midorima empezó a caminar hacia adelante, y ya no se detuvo. Percibiendo la amenaza en los ojos del seis, Takao salió corriendo, en la única vía de escape que le quedaba libre, que no era otra que la de las duchas. Irritado, el peliverde lo siguió, dando enormes zancadas que dejaban muy en claro lo mucho que le molestaba tener que hacer aquello.

Persiguió al contrario por todo el pasillo de las duchas; hasta que éste llegó a un callejón sin salida. Creyó que entonces el base se rendiría; pero Takao, sin rendirse jamás, se metió en uno de los cubículos de las duchas y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta, impidiendo que Midorima entrase con él. El peliverde chasqueó la lengua mientras su compañero de equipo se reía a carcajadas; lamentó que Ōtsubo ya se hubiese ido, quizás él hubiese conseguido hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero estaban solos, y tenía que resolver aquello por su cuenta.

— Takao. —Insistió con tono de agotamiento.— No me hagas repetirlo, o tiraré la puerta abajo.

Sólo hubo risas desde el otro lado de la misma. Midorima no entendía _por qué_ se reía: por mucha fuerza que tuviese, el peliverde era más alto que él, y su diferencia muscular era notable. Ya se sabía de antemano quién ganaría la batalla de fuerza, en caso de que Takao intentase oponer resistencia y mantener la puerta cerrada.

El as estaba a punto de repetir su amenaza, cuando la puerta de la ducha se entreabrió. Preguntándose en qué demonios estaría pensando su compañero de equipo, la abrió por completo y divisó a Takao de pie allí dentro, con la espalda pegada contra la pared trasera, mirándolo con una ceja alzada descaradamente; su boca torcida en media sonrisa, en gesto burlón.

Midorima se acercó a él, pero luego se detuvo. Había algo que… lo perturbaba, en la manera en que Takao lo estaba mirando.

Y éste no tardó en esclarecer sus horribles dudas.

— ¿Y bien, Shin–chan? —Le preguntó con tono divertido.— ¿No ibas a quitármelos? ¿O tanto pudor te da _desvestirme_?

Midorima se quedó paralizado. En el apuro por recuperar su ropa interior, no había pensado en aquel detalle. Permaneció allí quieto, mirando al contrario como atontado —algo de lo que Takao no tardó en darse cuenta; aunque él también se limitó a quedarse mirándolo, sin hacer ademán de moverse ni ayudarlo a pensar en ningún momento.

Mientras permanecía allí inmóvil, el as de Shūtoku se armó de paciencia y empezó a maquinar a toda velocidad. Takao no tenía _idea_ del aprieto en el que acababa de meterlo —o, en realidad, de meter_se_. Porque Takao no sabía; ¿cómo podría saberlo?

No había _forma_ de que supiese el nivel de _atracción_ que ejercía en Midorima —a pesar de lo mucho que éste se esforzaba en negárselo hasta a sí mismo.

Porque sí, aquel era un hecho innegable. El seis no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero su tan extraña relación con el base de su equipo había alcanzado un punto sin retorno. Él _nunca_ había sido verdaderamente cercano con nadie, ni siquiera en Teikō. Y, aun así, Kazunari se había infiltrado en su mundo, se había abierto camino mediante forcejeos —con todos los obstáculos que las protestas y negativas de Midorima constituían— y había logrado acercarse al peliverde mucho más que ninguna otra persona. Takao lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y, a fuerza de tenerlo alrededor, zumbándole como una mosca molesta de modo constante, el escolta había empezado a _mirarlo_. Mirarlo diferente de lo que había mirado a nadie, nunca antes.

Más temprano que tarde, se había encontrado a sí mismo _extrañando_ la ruidosa presencia de Kazunari cuando éste no estaba allí; preguntándose cómo estaría cuando por uno u otro motivo pasaban varios días sin verse; incluso llegando a ponerse de mal humor cuando el base rondaba a mucho otras personas que no fueran él mismo. Por supuesto, no pensaba admitirlo _jamás_ en voz alta —ni siquiera lo reconocía para sí mismo, a pesar de que en algún rincón recóndito de su mente sabía que era verdad.

Y aquel afecto acarreaba consigo el _deseo_. El peliverde no sabía cómo era posible, pero Takao tenía algo que lo _atraía_. Por vergüenza que le diera admitirlo, más de una vez se había encontrado imaginándose cómo se sentiría besarlo, cómo sería el cálido tacto de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, incluso los pequeños gemidos y sonidos que soltaría mientras…

_Shintarō, contrólate._

A pesar de todo, Midorima era dueño de un autocontrol lo bastante bueno como para guardarse todo aquello para sí y fingir que no pasaba nada.

Pero ahora… aquella era la prueba definitiva. Era el desafío más grande al que el peliverde se podría enfrentar jamás. Y Takao, sin lugar a dudas, _no_ lo estaba ayudando a superarlo.

El base continuó allí parado, de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con aquella sonrisita descarada.

— ¿Y, Shin–chan? —Le preguntó con la burla tiñéndole la voz.

Bueno, ciertamente, no podían quedarse allí de pie por el resto de la eternidad.

Se armó de valor.

Colocó dos dedos en los bordes superiores de la prenda, a los costados de las caderas del base. Éste se quedó helado, paralizándose de pronto mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa.

_¿Qué demonios esperabas?_ Se preguntó Midorima con cierto resentimiento. _Tenía_ que recuperar aquellos bóxers a como diera lugar. No había traído otros —exceptuando los que se había quitado antes de entrar a ducharse, pero era demasiado higiénico como para volver a usarlos sin lavarlos antes—, y Takao no tenía pinta de ir a devolvérselos por las buenas.

Cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a bajar la prenda. Sabía lo que aquello parecía y necesitaba dominar con desesperación la parte de su mente que lo incitaba a _mirar_. _No mires, Shintarō. No lo hagas_, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados con firmeza y continuaba deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo, llevándose con ellos la tela.

Un estremecimiento más que evidente en el cuerpo del contrario llamó su atención. Incapaz de contenerse, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ante sus ojos se hallaba un Takao por completo _rojo_: sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmesí que Midorima no le había visto nunca antes. Tenía los párpados a media asta, y había desenredado sus brazos, que ahora yacían a los costados de su cuerpo, con las palmas de las manos pegadas contra la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Como por reflejo, el peliverde bajó la vista. Y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Joder… ¿acaso Takao tenía una _erección_?

Él no tenía forma de saberlo, pero en esos mismos instantes la mente de Kazunari maquinaba a toda la velocidad posible —aunque cada vez con mayor dificultad, dado que se iba llenando de nubes de excitación y vergüenza a medida que los segundos pasaban. Y lo que Takao trataba de idear en su cabeza era _cómo_ era posible que hubiesen terminado así. Es decir… él sólo había querido jugarle una broma a _Shin–chan_. Nunca, _nunca_ hubiera pensado que el as de hecho fuese a quitarle la prenda por su cuenta… era demasiado _tsundere_, demasiado serio, y demasiado vergonzoso como para…

Joder, joder, _joder_, ¿Shin–chan lo estaba _mirando_?

Estaba seguro de que la última vez que había echado un vistazo al rostro de Midorima, sus ojos estaban por completo cerrados; sin embargo, ahora sus párpados estaban abiertos, y su mirada bajaba justo hacia el punto donde Kazunari era víctima de una innegable erección. _Mierda_, pensó el base, _esto es tan incómodo, ¿cómo se supone que le explique que…?_

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Porque aquella situación lo encendía, porque _Midorima_ lo estaba dejando por completo desnudo en frente de sus propios ojos y para colmo cometía el descaro de _mirarlo_ mientras lo hacía: algo con lo que Takao podía haber soñado muchas veces pero que no hubiera esperado nunca de él.

Tenía que detenerlo como fuera. Tenía que frenarlo y decirle que se quitaría los bóxers él mismo y se los daría, que la broma había acabado y que no necesitaba continuar —lo que fuera con tal de terminar con aquella situación tan vergonzosa en la que de alguna manera se había metido. Midorima _no_ podía saber que aquello lo excitaba y que él, de alguna forma… algo así como que le gustaba.

— Sh–Shin–chan. —Consiguió farfullar apenas. Dios. Aunque el peliverde hubiese estado al tanto de la atracción que ejercía sobre Kazunari, de todos modos era _vergonzoso_ ponerse así tan sólo porque estaba _bajando su ropa interior_. Dios.— Y–ya vale, lo haré yo…

Pero el raciocinio de Midorima había huido a otra parte desde el mismísimo momento en que había descubierto el _estado_ en que había conseguido dejar a Takao tan sólo con aquel simple movimiento.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y descubrió que el contrario también lo miraba. Tenía sus finos ojos de halcón clavados en su rostro, taladrándolo casi con desesperación, como suplicándole que se detuviese. Y Midorima no era idiota… sabía que el base no podía ponerse así tan sólo porque _sí_.

Bastó que el simple fantasma de la idea de que el contrario _también_ lo deseaba apareciese en su mente por una fracción de segundo, para que el escolta obedeciese a aquel impulso que tanto había luchado por contener.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y, en menos de un segundo, sus labios se hallaron cálidamente posados sobre los de Takao. Ambos cerraron los ojos como por reflejo; y el escolta fue consciente de cómo, sin titubear ni por un instante, el diez se abandonaba a su contacto y, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para rodear su cuello, atraía al peliverde hacia sí y respondía al beso con anhelo, como víctima de un deseo que no podía contener.

Midorima enseguida se pegó al cuerpo del contrario, moviendo sus labios contra los de él y, sin perder el tiempo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. La toalla que traía atada en la cintura se soltó, y fue deslizándose hacia abajo hasta caer al suelo de la ducha; sus cuerpos desnudos tan juntos que su miembro ahora erecto se pegaba contra el de Takao.

El base comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de él casi con desesperación, frotando ambas erecciones una contra la otra y enviando así intensas oleadas de placer a través de los sistemas de ambos. Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto jadeantes, entrecortadas; el beso era cada vez más profundo e insistente; las piernas de Takao empezaron a temblarle con violencia: no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse en pie.

Midorima no tenía idea de _cómo_ habían acabado haciendo aquello. Joder. Hasta hacía media hora atrás, había pensado que su descabellado anhelo por el base nunca pasaría al plano de lo _físico_; y ahora, allí estaban, besándose casi con impaciencia, y frotándose el uno contra el otro como dos condenados.

Se corrieron con apenas un instante de diferencia entre uno y otro. A ninguno de los dos le importó ser consciente de que, con toda probabilidad, tendrían que bañarse de nuevo para quitarse aquellos rastros de encima. Y cuando separaron sus bocas —luego de que Midorima deslizase su lengua de modo tentativo por encima de los labios de Takao y presionase los suyos contra los de éste una última vez—, ambos abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con que los dos estaban ruborizados casi en un color _escarlata_.

El base rió con nerviosismo. _Dios. Dios. Cálmate, Kazunari, tranquilo…_ Se repetía en el interior de su mente. Pero era difícil tranquilizarse. Jesúcristo, ¿qué acababan de hacer? Él y Shin–chan… Shin–chan había…

Midorima se separó del contrario —forcejeando un poco para quitarse sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello— y, ajustándose los anteojos, murmuró:

— Takao. —El base lo miró enseguida, poniendo toda su atención en él. El escolta lo contempló con gesto severo; la seriedad bañando su voz cuando dijo:—… Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

El rojo de sus mejillas le quitaba un poco de credibilidad a la amenaza en su tono; pero Takao, pensando que aquello era sencillamente _adorable_, asintió y prometió:

— Soy una tumba.

Y, sonriéndose en el interior de su mente, pensó:

_Perfecto. Ahora tengo algo con lo que chantajear a Shin–chan, si se niega a volver a hacer esto conmigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... x'D Dios. Mentiría si dijera que no me divertí escribiéndolo, está bien. Pero es que tengo <em>otras<em> cosas que actualizar y akfldnsgdlfnlk.**

**Si les gustó, ya saben que pueden decírmelo en un comentario ****—lo cual me hará inmensamente feliz. Si no, también: cualquier crítica es bienvenida :'D Y gracias por leer~**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
